<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论两个Alpha的互宠日常 by noharakuwako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370903">论两个Alpha的互宠日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako'>noharakuwako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James和Sirius记下的，关于对方的小记录。之前是易感期小记录，现在会写的范围比较大。<br/>真·随缘更新。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. James和Sirius的小记录1：易感期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO，双Alpha预警。一点一点加章节，毕竟双A还是很好搞的。:)<br/>ooc是我的，人物是罗琳的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>James的手机&gt;备忘录&gt;Sirius的易感期记录</strong>
</p><p>某年某月……</p><p>这是我和Sirius的第一个易感期，说实话我的世界观被完完全全的颠覆了……谁会想到那个高冷面瘫Alpha居然会变成粘人精？？？？？？明明我当时追他的时候还爱理不搭的………………男人果然会变…………</p><p>他居然把头捂在被子里，摇屁股？？？？？？？？？然后还…………算了不能说否则我可能就见不到明天的太阳了。总之……嗯……就这样吧。</p><p> </p><p>某年某月……</p><p>我决定了，我要把他的症状都记下来……否则像这次一样就不好了……</p><p>首先，他会变成软体动物，不能自主行走，移动，吃饭以及……洗澡……</p><p>第二，他会很懵，就是我是谁，我在哪，我为什么会在这里的那种</p><p>第三，他会随时随地的突然要抱抱，真·随时随地</p><p>第四，不是在粘人的路上就是睡觉</p><p>第五，喜欢吃巧克力（导致每次易感期过后都会胖上一点，我试图阻止，但是他居然哭了……？？？？所以只能顺着来，易感期中被他哭着骂虽然不比清醒的时候骂着好，但是我就是看不得他哭。）</p><p> </p><p>某年某月……</p><p>虽然两个Alpha在一起会被别人说奇怪，但是我要和你们说！！！！！易感期比发情期好玩多了，也不会太累喝喝喝喝喝。</p><p>今天他又闹着管我要巧克力了，艾玛我老婆真可爱。（谁他妈是你老婆！！！我是铁骨铮铮的Alpha！！！！——来自偷看James备忘录的Sirius）</p><p>我还能怎么样……不给他吗？当然还是给了……唉……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sirius的手机&gt;备忘录&gt;那个傻子的易感期记录</strong>
</p><p>某年某月……</p><p>你敢相信吗？那个平时的运动鬼才……居然……整整哭了三个小时？？？？不带停的那种？？？嗓子不都给哭哑了？？？唉……不说了先去给人冲点蜂蜜水，否则真的失声了还得带去医院，麻烦……</p><p>我在想当初追我的时候……他不会一被我拒绝就……就……不敢想太可怕了……</p><p>易感期真的是个bug，Alpha为什么会有这种东西……形象都没了好吗……</p><p> </p><p>某年某月……</p><p>又是一个易感期，James看起来还行，只是一点就哭，心情脆弱。我觉得应该要把一些东西记下来……</p><p>1. 爱哭，一天到晚除了哭还是哭</p><p>2. 玻璃心，特别玻璃心，我就开了一句玩笑，你猜怎么着吧，他居然……又哭了……</p><p>3. 除了爱哭其实还好，就是一个大男人和你卖萌总是感觉有点怪怪的…………</p><p> </p><p>某年某月……</p><p>我不忍了！！！！他妈的，这虽然和易感期没啥大关系，可是我不允许有人说我Alpha不好！！！！我的Alpha只能我来骂！（你看老婆，你不是承认了吗，我就是你老公，我是你的Alpha——来自于光明正大偷看Sirius手机的James Potter先生。）</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. James的小记录1：为什么Sirius会暴躁心痛委屈？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我来了。一个月后我来了。:)<br/>ooc是我的，人物是罗琳的。<br/>这次是only James的记录。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>James的手机&gt;备忘录&gt;日常记录</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>不得了，我刚刚发现了很不得了的一件事。且听我细细道来：</p><p>易感期来之前，Sirius总是会有小脾气，这也是为什么有些同事在每个月的十三号到十五号都有点不敢去找Sirius核对工作。而且我今天看见他很不开心的把文件夹甩到桌子上，所以我打算给他买一点巧克力。但是他居然……把巧克力锁在柜子里。然后很凶地看着我。他说让我如果再买这种东西就给我磨成粉塞到$&amp;/o@#￥m里面去。</p><p>我决定去问问怎么回事。Sirius有点很凶的盯着我，然后说了一句干嘛。我直接问他为什么会那么生气。</p><p>Sirius当时有点委屈地看着我，然后说自己难受。我一下子就慌了，我问他哪里难受，要不要去看医生，他都摇头。问他哪里难受他也不说，医生也不肯去看。</p><p>然后我的心……啊！好疼！（bushi）</p><p>然后我们两个就坐在那里，一动不动，不得不说这样的Sirius有点可爱。</p><p> </p><p>然后一坐就是到晚上，Sirius还是一动不动。然后他和我说，他心痛。</p><p>我马上问他怎么回事，他和我说：</p><p>他的限量版榛子树莓口味的黑巧被一个同事看见，而且那个女的还是个omega，管他要。他作为一个alpha怎么能不给，然后就这样没了。</p><p>心痛，他说，心痛。</p><p>然后我决定明天去把超市的限量版黑巧全给他买过来，不过不能买橘子糖霜的，Sirius不喜欢吃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sirius的小记录1：那个1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不来更这个良心有点过不去。冷落了好久这篇。<br/>不要怕，麻麻来惹。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sirius的手机&gt;备忘录&gt;日常</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>知道什么叫AA恋吗？就是两A必有一“O”的惨烈现场。</p><p> </p><p>我和我家那位，咳咳，就是很典型的例子。比如：</p><p>1. 日常不管是什么，都要分到那个1。</p><p>就是说，买东西的时候，一个是3.99，一个是13.99。那我们两个必买那个13块的。然后如果你现在问我什么东西居然能价格差距这么大而且还是一样的东西。那我就和你说是巧克力吧，一个是精品一个是实惠。</p><p> </p><p>2. 然后还有就是，为了体现出我们彼此的A面。会故意乱叫：</p><p>举个例子，老婆，媳妇，宝贝等等。不要问我为什么连宝贝都算，这就是Alpha该死的面子。别问，问就是你杠。</p><p> </p><p>3. 还有，比如身高。这项常年都是我赢，没办法。这种190的身高谁叫呢。其实我家那位并不矮，只是我太高了。</p><p>你问我James多高？他应该有185了吧，反正是真的不矮。我这个是家族遗传，我那位Alpha表姐都有180多。我爸妈就先不提了，反正也没有矮到哪里去。所以我经常会说什么我比你高之类的话。不过那位会反驳我。他说那是屁话，说我要比他娇一些。然后我直接就开揍了。喝喝喝喝喝。</p><p> </p><p>4. 然后是比那个啥……不行这段不能播，自行想象。</p><p> </p><p>5. 还有就那什么……男友力。</p><p>其实这是我单位一群小女生一直在叽叽喳喳的叫。所以当那位和我每人抬一袋那种比你手臂还长的超市袋子的时候我真的很想把我自己掐死。太尴尬了。</p><p>我彷佛还听得到一群老年人取笑我们的时候。“哦哟，这两个小伙子俊的不得了。只是觉得脑子有点不太好使。”</p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>6. 应该没了吧。有的话我再继续加上？谢谢观看？？？？我到底在和谁说话？？？？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sirius的小记录2：生日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>滚来更新。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sirius的手机&gt;备忘录&gt;日常</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>昨天是那位的生日，不过因为临时加班（在这里谢谢我老板……）我十点钟才到家。你们绝对想不到，我趁中午买的蛋糕都化的差不多了。气得我当场就差点把它扔了。最近就是很烦，主要是我不知道到底给James送什么。平时他都是说他不要，可是这次不一样……这是我陪他过的第十次生日。总是该送点什么。</p><p> </p><p>所以我买了那个蛋糕，没想到居然阵亡了。虽然James没有说什么，但是我还是决定要给他买点什么东西。于是我去找了一位值得信赖的Beta好朋友，在这里称他为R。</p><p> </p><p>没有因为这个去找他之前我真的完全没想到R居然是这种人。他说你和他玩一次制服play就可以了。我他妈直接？？？</p><p> </p><p>然后他还说是女装最好，jk女仆水手服什么的都安排上。这他妈是要做一次换一次对吗？他说如果你觉得可以的话当然可以。然后我就问他是不是尝试过。然后我就被丢出去了。</p><p> </p><p>总之，这种东西我绝对不会尝试。我这个A是有原则的A。</p><p> </p><p>于是我去找了另外一位Alpha友人M。M是一位很，姑且说奔放的人吧。ABO都睡过。不过毕竟是女生，所以应该会比R要正经一点吧。但事实证明，是我想多了。</p><p> </p><p>M甚至还给我推荐了一款可以伪装Omega信息素的药水，在腺体中注射一小管就可以为期一天的变成Omega。她说她自己出去钓Alpha的时候就这么玩，特别刺激。而且还有伪发情期的限量款。</p><p> </p><p>当她给我看自己的柜子里有好几瓶这种药水的时候，甚至还是限量款。我惊呆了，没想到你是这样的人。于是我找了个借口跑了，我实在是怕她一下子就给我来这种药水然后打电话给James。</p><p> </p><p>后来我只能上网查，自家Alpha生日可以送什么。下面有十几条回答，清一色的。把你自己送给ta就好了啊，最好是有什么制服女仆play的这种，保证你提前发情期，可以玩一个星期呢。</p><p> </p><p>问题是我他妈不是Omega啊。于是我自己提问，自家Alpha生日可以送什么？本人也是A。</p><p> </p><p>然后下面居然有人给我推荐M之前给我推荐的Omega药水。我特别怀疑这位自称M的小姐是不是M本人。但是为了不掉马我还是克制了自己。</p><p> </p><p>后来下面有一个人回答，我感觉还回答的挺不错的。ta说ta觉得一个A可以放下身段接受另一个A作为伴侣，那么你做什么ta应该都会喜欢的吧。然后下面还留了一句PS：我觉得楼上的Omega药水真的是一个很好的建议。</p><p> </p><p>我特别怀疑M和R告诉了James我到底在干些什么。于是我索性就去找了M要了那个药水，而且还是限量款的那个带发情期的。然后我现在正坐在我们的床上，James估计很快就回来了。他说自己已经在停车库了。我真的干了一件特别傻逼的事情。哦天。感觉上来了。</p><p> </p><p>546#+´+-"§$%`*'_:Mjwhd°!"§$</p><p> </p><p>……这是后面一天的我，感觉不太好。腰断了妈的。以后再也不听M的鬼主意了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. James的小记录2：Truth or Dare？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>James的手机&gt;备忘录&gt;日常</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>前几天和Sirius，Marlene还有Remus一起玩了真心话大冒险。感觉我知道了一些不得了的秘密。提出这个主意的是Marlene，她一直都是我们当中最疯的。</p><p> </p><p>她表示我们可以借此机会好好的认识认识彼此。Remus虽然对此表示不太感兴趣，但是在Sirius和Marlene的威逼之下，他可能是疯了，Remus说既然要刺激那就带酒玩。</p><p> </p><p>所以我作为跑腿了自然是去对面的超市买了好几打啤酒，我隐隐约约地觉得我们四个今天都要睡沙发。</p><p> </p><p>的确，真心话大冒险是很刺激，特别是你有酒精刺激的前提下。我不仅知道了Marlene这个A祸害了多少Omega，而且还知道了Remus居然可以用脚趾扯开一袋薯片。这些可能都不是重点，我亲眼见证了Remy因为大冒险主动亲了Marlene。</p><p> </p><p>也看见了Marlene在酒精的作用下差点吻了Sirius。当然，在这件事发生之前我就把Sirius挽过来让他靠在我怀里。Sirius一喝了酒就会哼哼唧唧的，所以当他哼哼唧唧的在我怀里扭来扭去的时候我真的很想把那两个电灯泡扔出去然后做一些不可描述的事情。</p><p> </p><p>不过Sirius可能是太久没有玩的这么疯了吧，他嚎了两声又投入刺激的真心话大冒险。然后我又知道了Marlene到底准确的用她的那个Omega药水祸害了多少A，而且在酒吧里钓到了多少B。也知道了Remy无奈又作死的一次又一次拒绝一个可爱Beta的求爱。</p><p> </p><p>你他妈活该单身，Sirius骂骂咧咧的又灌了一口啤酒。然后轮到我了，我选择了真心话。然后Marlene坏笑着问了我，除了Sirius还有过其他人吗？</p><p> </p><p>这次全场安静，Sirius打了一个酒嗝。</p><p> </p><p>我立马表示自己从来没有和Sirius以外的人上过床。Remus无情的嘲笑了我，Sirius可是O和B都睡过一次的A。</p><p> </p><p>其实我一直都知道，但是我回答了一句后来让Sirius扑在我身上揍我的话。我说，所以现在被我压。</p><p> </p><p>Marlene发出了一声欢呼，然后对Remus摊开手掌要钱。那是她和Remus打的一个赌，她觉得Sirius肯定会为爱做0，而Remus觉得不一定是1，但肯定是互攻。</p><p> </p><p>而Sirius在听见我的回答之后一下子就扑倒我，然后骑在我的胯部……然后开始揍人。我知道在被揍得时候起生理反应是一件不太好的事情，但是那是生理反应。</p><p> </p><p>所以故事的最后应该是Marlene和Remus听了一夜的墙角吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sirius的小记录3：我们的朋友Remy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sirius的小记录&gt;备忘录&gt;日常</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>昨天简直了。我感觉自己再不被气死就能直接成仙了。这件事情的主要负责人是我和James共同的朋友，这里称他为Remy。其实我们一直叫他Moony，但是因为这次的事情，我要惩罚他。不喊昵称了，要喊不太熟的Remy。</p><p> </p><p>Remy就是一个王八蛋犊子。单身26年，可怜的Beta。连Peter都比不上，Peter最起码谈过一个女朋友。但是最近我发现Remy一直没由来的叹气，所以我怀疑。他谈恋爱了。</p><p> </p><p>所以，抱着<strike>看笑话</strike>……我呸，关心的心情。我打探打探了口风，是的，的确有一个女孩子让他春心荡漾，一晚上在被子里和五指姑娘打了好久的飞机。</p><p> </p><p>作为Remy最好的朋友——是的，我是他最好的朋友，并不是James Potter这第二个王八蛋——我就打算给他把把关。于是，我们约好了一起在咖啡馆碰面。就是昨天。</p><p> </p><p>我作为一个真的搞AA恋的Alpha当然得打扮的好看点。于是我骑着Christina，我心爱的姑娘，来到了咖啡馆。Remy和那个女孩已经到了，看人家的背影，感觉好眼熟。我在想不会是以前学校的Beta女孩子吧。</p><p> </p><p>然后，让我气的直接追着Remy打了几条街的场面来了。那个女孩子转过头。</p><p> </p><p>哎哟！那可不！我侄女。</p><p> </p><p>我操你个禽兽！我冲Remy吼。那可是最宝贝我的表姐她宝贝女儿啊。我当场一个电话过去。姐姐还说，自己不介意。</p><p> </p><p>我说他妈的你女儿的男朋友是你的学弟！同期的！你不该追着他打吗！</p><p> </p><p>Sirius，我知道这对你来说非常难以接受，但Nymphadora喜欢Remus，我们做家长的当然是要支持。</p><p> </p><p>妈的，好像搞得我是被挖墙角的那个爸爸。</p><p> </p><p>反正后来我因为追着Remy的动静闹得太大，我家侄女叫来了James。</p><p> </p><p>然后我又知道了一个惊天大秘密。居然是Potter这个混蛋帮我侄女追的Remy！</p><p> </p><p>放心，我没有家暴，我只是把他赶出去了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这其实是个刀子，如果James那个时候还在的话，应该会帮Tonks追Remy吧？会因为Remy自卑而给他骂醒吧？<br/>太伤心了，我已经在哭了。<br/>老伏我想一巴掌拍飞你。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>